


米英主：大纲文合集

by AMANDA_577



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Brotherly Love, Character Death, Love Triangles, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 一些被记录下的多角关系文章大纲合集 独立成篇但非独立小说米英主 人物重要关系 含法英/冷战/露普
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 4





	米英主：大纲文合集

大纲文

幼小的英国以为自己爱着在困局中保护他的阿尔弗雷德大帝，偷偷背着教会写了很多有关阿尔弗雷德的点滴，但阿尔弗雷德说你还不理解爱情，这只是崇拜，英国以为自己被阿尔弗雷德拒绝了，但他能感受到阿尔弗雷德深爱着他。

阿尔弗雷德去世以后英国一直认为自己还爱着阿尔弗雷德，也以为阿尔弗雷德当年对他说的话只是因为他知道人和国家寿命的差距所以拒绝了他，此时英国又陷入孤独艰难的困境，却在新大陆上发现了长得跟阿尔弗雷德一模一样的子米，子米选择英国以后亚瑟相信他就是转世的阿尔弗雷德，并给他起名阿尔弗雷德。

英国想起当年阿尔弗雷德对他的保护，也发誓要保护阿尔弗雷德的转世。

英国疼爱美国，常常跨洋给美国写信，开头从来不提美国的大陆名字，他写，亲爱的阿尔弗雷德...美国珍藏着英国寄来的信件，在英国不在他身边时反复的看，陪伴他度过在美洲大陆孤身一人的孤独岁月。

美国渐渐成长，他感受到了自己对英国热切的爱，那种感情超越兄弟，超越血缘，那是一个国家对于母国的眷恋。

小时候的美国天真乖巧，英国以为他长大后又会成为阿尔弗雷德，但此时美国却表现出了处处与英国不同的反抗意志。被命名为阿尔弗雷德的美国得意于自己占据了英国全部的注意力和爱，英国一遍遍的强调希望美国永远在自己身边，美国以为凭借自己对亚瑟的爱他会永远陪伴着他，直到美国看到了亚瑟关于阿尔弗雷德的记录，他才知道自己是阿尔弗雷德的替代品。

英国在日记里写了自己相信美国是阿尔弗雷德的转世，但美国认为自己明明是由历史的意志产生的，他虽然同样爱英国但他不是任何人的替代，美国看到英国提到阿尔弗雷德变成国家后就能永远在他身边，失望的美国痛哭后产生了要独立的想法，他要通过伤害英国来向英国证明自己不是谁的弟弟也不是谁的转世，只是爱着他的，跟人类阿尔弗雷德截然不同的国家阿尔弗雷德。

独立战争爆发了，美国不惜一切代价也要离开英国身边，亚瑟跪在阿尔弗雷德墓前痛哭，亚瑟早已明白阿尔弗雷德跟美国虽然长相相似但却是截然不同的两个人，他终于明白为何当年阿尔弗雷德对他说那只是崇拜并不是爱，国家无法真正爱上人类因为国家是集体意志的集合体，但作为国家的英国却真正爱上和他朝夕相处的美国，这种爱与对阿尔弗雷德的爱是不同的。

亚瑟向阿尔弗雷德发誓自己要么把阿尔弗雷德带回家，要么就摧毁他的自由意志。

美国独立战争前提美国被惨打，美国作为国家本体的意识变得微弱，昏迷中的美国却看到了一个长得跟自己一模一样的人，他意识到了那就是亚瑟所写的阿尔弗雷德。

梦中的美国想摧毁面前这个阿尔弗雷德，但阿尔弗雷德表示在你的梦中，一切都是虚无的，气喘吁吁的阿尔弗雷德停下来，说我要杀了你因为亚瑟觉得我就是你，我不是你，我不是谁的替身，我是唯独爱着亚瑟的美国。

意外的是，阿尔弗雷德摇头了，说事实上，我是你的一部分。

阿尔弗雷德代表着美国体内热爱英国，选择英国，为英国奋不顾身的部分国民意志，国家本来就是国民意志的集合体，阿尔弗雷德说，你知道你为什么会长得跟我一模一样？那是因为英国所希望的，当你出现在英国面前时，弱小的你受强国的意志所支配，那就是创造了你的人和国家的集合。

你主张自由意志，但你作为国家永远不是自由的，美国。

美国手中开裂的枪落下，他看着阿尔弗雷德仿佛看着自己的倒影，一直想抹去的却无法抹去的事实摆在他面前，原来他真的只是英国所有的替代品。

阿尔弗雷德看着美国，说但是，选择了自由的你，已经不再是英国希望中的我的化身了，美国。

我是你的一部分，但你终究是独立的个体，我的意志是保护英国，但与英国反抗的你，选择独立的你，你不再是我了，我相信英国也是明白的。

他不明白，美国把枪口堵在自己的太阳穴，他冷笑着，是否杀死我自己，就是杀死那个被英国爱着的，受英国随意捏造的，爱着英国的你？

阿尔弗雷德的幻影叹了口气，你无法选择你的命运如同你无法抹杀你身体里即使压抑但仍然对英国存在着爱的国民。

枪响了，阿尔弗雷德的幻影消失在美国面前，美国倒在地上，染血的脸颊上浮现出笑容。

醒来的美国宛若新生，他重新回到了那个空无一人的房子里，把自己藏在柜子里的，开头为“亲爱的阿尔弗雷德...”的英国寄来的所有信件烧毁，一滴眼泪划过他的眼角，这是他最后为英国流下的一滴泪水，那个爱着英国，受英国支配的阿尔弗雷德已经死去了，新生的是为独立付出一切的新国家美国。

美国不再允许身边的人喊他阿尔弗雷德。

在华盛顿的带领下将英国打得节节败退，可身边的人仿佛都觉得这个叫做阿尔弗雷德的国家换了一个人，他再不仁慈，用尽一切方法要击退英国，要战胜英国，即使那方法是略显卑鄙的。

法国的参战让英国腹背受敌，国内出现了反对的声音，军队打算撤退，英国要求独身前往美洲大陆，他一个人杀进了美国的阵地，国家是杀不死的，血淋淋的英国终于看到了挡在他面前的，敌视着他的美国。

是雨天，倾盆大雨。

英国不知道自己是怎么想的但在那瞬间他居然微笑了，太久，自从战争后期他被要求强制回英国静养以后他再也没有见过他的阿尔弗雷德了。

他小声的喊他，雨声几乎淹没了他的全部声音，阿尔弗雷德。

“不要喊这个名字 !”

新生的国家的双目变得赤红，他嘶吼，你还不明白吗英国，我不再是你所希望，被你的意志所支配的，那个人的替代品了! 他消失了，我也不是你的弟弟了。

我再也不是你希望成为的那一个人了，现在站在你面前的是独立国家美利坚。

英国一言不发，在雨幕中向美国举起了枪。

美国的枪托被打掉，后排的士兵将枪口对准了英国，美国看着那枪上的刺刀仿佛几乎割破他的咽喉。

美国无法理解在战争已经接近结束时英国为何还会独身前来，他已经改变不了什么了，即使杀死美国这个个体，人民的自由意志也无法再度改变，死去了一个美国那么将会出现一个更加激进，反抗英国的新美利坚。

“...想杀死我吗，那就来吧。”

我恨你给我的长相，我恨你给我的名字，我恨什么都不懂就被你随意支配的自己，我恨爱着你的我。

我发誓要杀了你，英国喃喃自语，我在阿尔弗雷德的墓前告诉他，我必须要杀了你...

“你不能改变任何事了，英国。”

阿尔弗雷德的意志已经死去了，残存在美国身体内的那一部分也不过是可笑的感情产物，软弱是出自爱而国家鄙夷软弱不堪，阿尔弗雷德闭上眼睛，他准备好了。

爱着亚瑟 柯克兰，爱？

阿尔弗雷德悲伤的想着，即使杀死了梦中的阿尔弗雷德，他无可否认自己仍然爱着英国，但那意志又是出于谁呢？

他们在雨天对峙直到英国扔掉枪，跪在他面前。

雨太大了，大得他脸亚瑟的脸都看不清了，在他记忆力总是温和的优雅的，温柔的亚瑟，他像个小孩子一样在千军万马前蜷缩了身体，没有能保护他的军队，失去了自卫能力而把脆弱的一切展示给敌人。

只是这一次再也没有那个保护他的阿尔弗雷德了。

他抬起头，看着阿尔弗雷德，你赢了，你走吧，美国。


End file.
